Dreamcatcher
by Linneria
Summary: Harry is haunted by dreams of the third task. Ginny tries to help.


**Dreamcatcher**  
  
_By Linneria_

Harry opened his eyes and sat up quickly. His breathing was ragged. He had heard that high-pitched, cold voice utter those words again. "Kill the spare." He had heard the curse. Seen the green light. Seen Cedric dead. He sank back onto his pillow. He had been dreaming again. He lay there staring at the hangings of his four-poster bed, those moments replaying over and over again in his head. He did not go back to sleep. 

* 

Breakfast in the Great Hall. Ginny Weasly was eating some bacon when Harry entered the Hall. One look at him told her that he had not slept well. Those green eyes had a hollow look in them. They seemed strangely focused on something only he could see. The shadows under his eyes were so prominent. He walked over to Ron and Hermione, who cast him worried looks. 

Ginny pushed her bacon around her plate subconsciously, as she recalled Ron saying that Harry was disturbed by dreams of the third task. She felt like going over and asking Harry if he wanted to talk about it. He would not want to. He never told her anything. She was like a piece of driftwood. Always around. Always unnoticed. She could not bear to look at Harry in this state anymore. She would do something about it. 

*

Everything around Harry seemed to be suspended. It seemed as if he existed between the two dimensions of dream and reality. 

"Harry, do you want us to go get some potion for dreamless sleep from the hospital wing?" Ron asked him. 

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine," he said flatly. Ron and Hermione looked totally unconvinced. They were on their way to the Entrance Hall where the horseless carriages were waiting to bring them to Hogsmeade. All around them, students were talking cheerfully. Ron and Hermione had convinced him to go to Hogsmeade in an effort to divert his attention from the dreams. Maybe Ron was right. Maybe he should take the potion. But how long could he continue doing so? 

*

Ginny stepped out of the horseless carriage at Hogsmeade. The autumn sun bathed the entire village in its soft glow. The quaint houses and shops looked like they were covered with gold. She made her way down the cobbled streets, deep in thought. She was always labeled "Shy little Ginny" or "Mum's little girl". That didn't mean she could not make decisions for herself. Her brothers seemed to think that she had no head of the own. Especially Percy. Always telling her how to behave. Telling her not to follow Fred and George's "bad example". 

Her thoughts ended abruptly as she came to Sharlier's, a store selling ancient artifacts. She entered the shop. Its interior was crammed with all sorts of interesting objects Ginny had never seen before. There were amulets of all shapes and sizes, cowry shells, pieces of parchment with incantations written all over, stones with ancient runes carved on them, multi-coloured baubles, and others. She approached the wizard at the counter apprehensively. He didn't look very friendly. 

"Excuse me," she said in a small voice. She hated herself for being so timid. Clearing her throat, she continued," I was wondering if you had any Dreamcatchers..." her voice trailed off as the wizard turned to face her. 

"Well, you're just in luck," he said. "We have on right now, just delivered. If you would follow me," He came out from behind the counter and led Ginny to the back of the shop. Hanging there from the highest shelf was a Dreamcatcher. It was even more beautiful than Ginny had imagined. An incandescent web-like disc covered with silver thread seemed to emanate its own light in the dim shop. Three bunches of feathers were hanging from the sides. 

"How much is it?" Ginny asked, dreading the answer. 

"Five Galleons," the wizard said. 

"Five Galleons..." Ginny echoed. That was a lot of money. But she could not stand the haunted look in those brilliant green eyes. 

"I'll take it." 

*

Harry sat facing the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else was down at dinner. He stared into the flames. 

"Harry..." 

He turned around. It was Ginny. 

"Why aren't you down at dinner?" he asked. To his surprise, she handed him a box. 

"This is for you," she mumbled. 

Curious, Harry lifted the lid. 

"Ginny, what --" 

"It's a Dreamcatcher. The Sioux believed that if you hang in by your bed, it would catch the bad dreams, eliminate the nightmares. I was thinking..." she said all this without making direct eye-contact with him. 

There was an awkward moment of silence. Harry felt a wave of gratitude towards her. 

"Thanks, Ginny, "he said, smiling for the first time in many days, "It's beautiful." 

*

"Thanks, Ginny," Harry said, smiling, "It's beautiful." Ginny felt the colour rising on the cheeks. She turned around and ran to the portrait hole, and out into the corridor. Maybe she would stay "Shy little Ginny" for the rest of her life. 

END 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. JK Rowling owns them. 


End file.
